Personality Switch
by Millipedes R Awesome
Summary: What the heck is going on here? Starfire's not cheery anymore, and thinks everything is pointless? Raven loves the world, and thinks life is wonderful? And what's up with both of their hair colors? Pairings:  Star Rob, Rae BB, Cy Bee.
1. Dumbfounded

**D.L. 2/18/2012-2/19/2012**

**Personality Switch**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO THE TEEN TITANS OR **__**WAR AND PEACE**__** IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM. (CRAP. : ( ) HOWEVER, I STILL OWN THIS STORYLINE! (NOT TEEN TITANS, AND ANYTHING RELATED TO THEM IN THE STORYLINE) (YAY! : ) )**_

**Beginning Author's Note**:

Dear Readers,

**WARNING: If you HATE long, boring first FanFiction authors notes, don't read the next paragraph. (Although it would be helpful)**

Hey you guys! This is my first FanFiction so go easy on me, please! Plus, _**I'm not really a writer I'm just obsessed with Teen Titans, so it's fun to make up stories about them, especially Starfire and Robin love stories! **_(I'm such a sucker for them!) Anyway, I just recently found out about FanFiction, and when I did I was really excited, and pissed off that I didn't know about them before, when Teen Titans was still on in the daylight. Here's a summary of the story: **What the heck is going on here? Starfire's not cheery anymore, and thinks everything is pointless? Raven loves the world, and thinks life is wonderful? And what's up with both of their hair colors? Pairings: Star+Rob, Rae+BB, Cy+Bee.** F. Y. I.: I tend to get straight to the point - I usually don't describe in very long detail. Also, in the future, don't expect me to write many stories in which Star+Rob romance is not the main focus. I don't want to disappoint you. I just wanted to write this first, so I could provide something for more than one pairing lover! Also, I will always write all of a story, before even updating the first chapter. There will be no wait! Oh, sorry, last thing, I **promise **(I'll stop being boring and let you read the story) I will most likely just be doing a beginning and end authors note for all of my stories. I hope you like it!

**-Millipedes R Awesome**

**Chapter 1: Dumbfounded**

Starfire woke up feeling disgusted with herself. Everything about her, her hair, her clothes were way too cheery. She made a mental note to herself to change this, but right now she needed to read to get her mind centered for the day ahead of her. And she could only hope that Cyborg and Beast Boy would wait to come into the observation room. Starfire walked into the kitchen, and sat down on the floor with her back against the counter reading: War and Peace.

Raven woke up afraid; everything in her room was staring at her. It was demonic, and dull. She would like it more if her walls were a bright pink. She got out of bed, and took a shower. But when it was time to get dressed, she decided to go without the cloak. It felt too dark to her. She got to the kitchen and saw Starfire reading.

**"**Hey Star! Isn't it a wonderful morning?" chirped Raven.

**"**I suppose so." droned Starfire.

**"**Do you want to go to the mall with me today?"

**"**I am sorry Raven, but I am not really in the mood today. I need to meditate. Maybe another time."

**"**But, it might be relaxing for you."

**"**Please, Raven, I told you I am really not in the mood."

Raven was disappointed, but brushed it off and turned on a romantic movie.

Robin was next to emerge. Starfire and Robin had been dating for about a year and a half now.

**"**Morning, beautiful." Robin said with a smile.

Robin kissed Starfire on the cheek. Starfire kept looking at her book, but managed to respond.

**"**Good morning."

Robin noticed her voice stayed monotone the entire time she talked. He wondered why she wasn't being as cheery as she usually was, but brushed it off.

**"**What book are you reading?" asked Robin.

**"**War and Peace."

**"**Oh. Is it good?"

**"**Can you not see I just started it?" stated an irritated Starfire.

**"**Are you okay, you seem a little … "

**"**A little what?"

Starfire looked at Robin, daring him to make one wrong move.

**"**A little … less cheery."

**"**Why would I be cheery? There is nothing to be cheery about."

**"**Okay?"

**"**I am going to go meditate in my room before Cyborg and Beast Boy start pointlessly arguing over videogames."

Starfire walked out of the kitchen, and into the hallway.

Robin thought she was far enough away not to hear him.

**"**Wow, she is really PMSing …"

Starfire walked back into the room.

**"**What did you just say?"

**"**Umm … "

**"**Ugh! Men are such clorbags!"

Starfire stomped back down the hallway.

**"**Sorry, I should've told you, you should watch what you say around her; she said she was in a bad mood. She wouldn't even go to the mall with me." said Raven.

**"**So what your telling me is, _Starfire, my girlfriend,_ turned down the mall, and _you_ wanted to go?"

**"**Mmm-hmm."

**"**Okay. I'm pretty sure the world is coming to an end."

**"**Robin, don't say that. The world is _not_ coming to an end. You have to think positively."

**"**_Your_ telling _me_ to think positively?"

Just then Beast Boy walked into the room. Raven and Beast Boy had been dating for almost a year now.

**"**Hey, Rae - oh sorry, Raven." Beast Boy saved.

**"**Oh, no it's okay Beast Boy, you can call me Rae, I don't mind."

**"**What?"

**"**I said you could call me Rae. I'm going to go to the mall. Do you want to come with me?"

**"**Uhh, sure?"

**"**Great! I'm going to go put a flower in my hair, and then we can leave."

With that, Raven kissed Beast Boy passionately for a few seconds and left the room, leaving two dumbfounded teenagers in her trail.


	2. Stranger and Stranger

**Chapter 2: Stranger and Stranger**

Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were sitting in the observation room. Robin and Beast Boy were still trying to process the events of the day before. All of a sudden Starfire walked into the room with shoulder-length black hair, and the same outfit she usually has on, but in black. (Much like Blackfire's outfit) Raven was right behind her, but her hair was pink, she didn't have a cloak on, and her whole outfit was pink. (Except for her belt)

All three boys were speechless. Raven spoke first.

**"**Do you like it? Starfire, and I decided to reinvent ourselves!"

No one responded. Starfire shrugged it off and sat behind the couch to read her book.

**"**Are you guys going to answer me anytime soon?" asked an impatient Raven.

**"**Uhh, sorry. It's great Raven. I'm just surprised…" stated Beast Boy.

Robin still didn't say anything.

**"**Okay, as long as you like it. I don't want to make you unhappy."

**"**Hey, if you're happy, I'm happy."

**"**That is so sweet Beast Boy."

Raven went over and kissed him on the lips.

**"**I love you. Well, I'm going to go paint my room pink!"

Raven ran out of the room.

Beast Boy was surprised, happy and weirded out all at the same time. He had always wanted to say: 'I love you' to Raven, but he figured it would be too much emotion for her. And there she was saying it to him willy-nilly.

Just then, the alarm went off. Kitten and Fang were robbing a jewelry store.

**"**Oh great." complained Starfire.

All of the Titans got to the scene.

**"**Oh look Fang, Robbie-poo and the mutants are here!" said Kitten with a smile.

Starfire rolled her eyes. Robin saw her. He didn't even know she knew how to do that.

**"**Wow, Robin, your little freak of a girlfriend is looking dead today. And Raven, my, my, my, no matter how much you try you just can't look pretty can you?"

**"**Let us just end this now." stated Starfire.

With that Starfire shot a high-powered starbeam from her eyes towards Fang. Fortunately he wasn't expecting Starfire to start fighting first so it hit him and knocked him out. Kitten got over her shock quickly and pulled a xenothium ray out. Robin remembered what the xenothium did to Starfire's hair, he could only imagine what it would do to their bodies.

**"**Titans get the ray!" yelled Robin.

Starfire reacted the quickest to this, and speedily flew over and took the ray from Kitten, got her to the ground, took her arms behind her back, put her foot on Kittens back and melted the gun with a starbolt. Starfire was about to punch Kitten.

**"**Please not the face! That's my best quality!" pleaded Kitten.

Starfire punched her in the face anyway, and Kitten was knocked out.

**"**Wow, Star, that was…amazing." complimented an awe-struck Robin.

**"**Thank you, but may we please go home now? I cannot stand being around her any longer." complained an annoyed Starfire.

The police had arrived.

**"**Uh…sure." said Robin.

**********************Later that night…**********************

It was 10 o'clock, and surprisingly, everyone was in bed, except for Robin. He had decided to confront Starfire about what had been going on with her for the past 2 days. He knocked on her door.

**"**Come in." Starfire calmly said.

Robin walked in the door and saw her sitting on her bed with her legs crossed reading her book again.

**"**Umm…I just wanted to ask you if there's something you wanted to talk about. You've been acting strange lately. Are you mad at me?" asked Robin.

Starfire sighed.

**"**I told you, I am not mad at you. I have just had a recent change of perspective about life, my likes, and my dislikes. I am sorry if I have seemed difficult and distant lately, but I have been having difficulty showing my feelings, especially if I don't meditate. But I did just meditate for about 4 hours, so I am feeling a bit better."

**"**But what about tonight? I've never seen you fight like that! I mean you always fight well, but this time it seemed fiercer…"

**"**I just wanted to get the fight over with before I became too angry about what Kitten was saying. The quickest way to do that was to fight more fiercely."

**"**Okay. Well, good night."

Robin kissed her on the lips.

**"**I love you."

Starfire took a deep breath in and out, and responded.

**"**I love you too." breathed Starfire.

Starfire gave a small smile, the first Robin had seen in a couple of days. He smiled back, and closed the door.

Although what Starfire said was possible, he still thought something wasn't right, and he intended to find out what.


	3. What's Going On?

**Chapter 3: What's going on?**

Robin had called an emergency meeting with Beast Boy and Cyborg, while Starfire had gone to the café, and Raven had gone to the mall.

Okay, something is definitely not right about those two. I mean Star is never this dark! This morning, she read me a poem called: Darkness is my Only Friend. She's really starting to scare me…" said Robin.

**"**I know! Raven told me, that she felt as if the birds were telling her 'good morning' when they chirped in her window!"

**"**Do you guys hear yourselves! Doesn't it sound like Raven and Starfire switched personalities?" yelled Cyborg.

Both Robin and Beast Boy slapped their hands to their faces.

**"**Oh, duh! But I don't think there would be a reason for them to pull this crap. They seem serious about their interests. Also I don't think any of our enemies would have a reason for doing this…" said Robin.

**"**Yeah, you saw Star last night, she kicked Kittens butt! It was so awesome, like-" Beast Boy started to say before Robin interrupted.

**"**Beast Boy! We were all there! Now we have to figure out what's going on. Maybe it was a prank, or a mistake…"

All three boys had the same realization at the same time.

**"**Larry!"


	4. Larry

**Chapter 4: Larry**

**"**Okay, I think I remember what Larry taught me about contacting him…" Cyborg said.

Cyborg pressed a few buttons on his arm, and all of a sudden a surprised Larry popped up on the screen.

**"**Oh! Robin! Uh, hey…how are, you doing? Hehe…" rambled Larry.

**"**Well, we were wondering if you've had any accidents lately…" questioned Robin.

**"**Okay! Okay! Stop it already, you're killing me!" said Larry.

**"**What happened?" asked Beast Boy

**"**Well, I was watching Titans T.V., and I was about to turn up the volume, and I thought I did, but the next thing I know Starfire starts being all dark, and Raven starts being cheery! Sorry Robin I didn't mean to …"

**"**But why didn't you change them back!" yelled Robin.

**"**I've been trying, but I just can't figure it out! Ugh! Stupid magic finger!"

**"**Well, you need to figure it out, because I want my girlfriend back!" said Beast Boy.

**"**Calm down Beast Boy! And what's wrong about Star's personality?" asked Robin.

**"**Well, uh, I'm just not used to it in a dating relationship. I can say the same thing about you, and Raven's personality!" accused Beast Boy.

**"**Touché."

**"**Now Larry, can you remember what you were doing before you changed them?" asked Cyborg.

**"**Well, I was flipping through the character profile and … ohh."

**"**What character profi- never mind. Can you do that exact same thing you did, but backwards?" asked Robin.

**"**Sure! One sec ..."

About a minute later all three teenagers could have sworn they heard two faint screams coming from town. That's when Larry came back on the screen.

**"**So, I guess I pressed the button while I was still in the character profile … oops!"

Robin slid his hand down his face.

**"**Yeah … oops."

**"**So no harm done I guess?"

**"**Look Larry, I know you didn't mean any harm, but you need to be more careful, people could have … broken up." said Robin.

**"**I'm really sorry … "

**"**It's fine Larry, I've made worse mistakes … " comforted Beast Boy.

**"**We _all_ know that, ya little grass stain!" teased Cyborg

Beast Boy shot Cyborg a dirty glare.

**"**Thanks Beast Boy! Well, Larry out!"

Larry popped off of the screen.

**"**Well, I'm sure the girls should be back in 5, 4, 3, 2…" started Cyborg.


	5. Back to Normal?

**Chapter 5: Back to Normal?**

**"**Would you mind telling me what the heck happened to my hair and clothes!" yelled Raven.

**"**...now." said Cyborg.

**"**Robin! What in X'hal's name happened to us!" asked a confused Starfire.

**"**It's a long story. We'll tell you, but first …" said Robin.

Robin walked up to Starfire and kissed her passionately for about 30 seconds. The only reason they stopped is because everyone else in the room got disgusted.

**"**What did I do to deserve that?"

**"**I'm just glad your back."

Starfire was confused, but didn't want to ruin the moment. So, the couple sat down on the couch and started to kiss more.

**"**Hey Raven?…" said Beast Boy.

"Yeah?"

**"**I love you."

Raven was mildly surprised, but gave the response she'd been waiting to give.

**"**I love you too."

Beast Boy breathed a sigh of relief.

**"**I'm so glad your back. Oh, and can I get a kiss now before you see your room?"

**"**Fine."

Raven and Beast Boy kissed for a few seconds.

**"**Wait … what about my bedroom?"

**"**You should come see for yourself."

Raven walked into her room expecting something bad, and got something much worse.

"Beast Boy! Why did you let this happen to my room! I mean seriously …"

Raven went on yelling and cursing Beast Boy for about 5 more minutes, before stopping and meditating to calm herself down. However meditating was really hard in a neon pink room with flowers painted on the walls.

**"**Ah, young love …" said Cyborg.

Cyborg decided to call his girlfriend Bumble Bee.

**"**Hey Cybie-poo!" said Bumble Bee.

**"**Oh crap …' said Cyborg.

**End Authors Note**:

Dear Readers,

Thank-you so much for reading! I love you guys already just for reading the whole thing! I hope this makes your Teen Titans dreams come true! Please review! I would love to hear what you thought of the whole thing. But again, I'm fragile, so be gentle, please! Have a good rest of the weekend!

**-Millipedes R Awesome**


End file.
